Sengsara
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Aku tak tahu cara berenang tapi aku pergi ke pantai, aku tak tahu cara mencintai tapi aku datang padamu. Aku berkata jujur tapi kau berbohong, aku menangis kau malah tertawa, aku kembali kau berpaling.


Summary : Aku tak tahu cara berenang tapi aku pergi ke pantai, aku tak tahu cara mencintai tapi aku datang padamu. Aku berkata jujur tapi kau berbohong, aku menangis kau malah tertawa, aku kembali kau berpaling.

\- Sengsara -

 _"Apa yang ada di langit? Bulan yang bersinar? Bintang yang berkilauan? Matahari?"_

 _"Di langit ada mimpi-mimpi setiap manusia. Aku mendengar jika orang yang sudah mati akan menjadi bintang, jika aku yang mati duluan kau masih bisa melihatku di langit."_

 _"Untuk apa melihat bintang yang berkilauan? Kau saja selalu bisa menyinari hari-hariku."_

 _"Apa kau akan selalu ada di sini? Terlihat di dalam kedua bola mataku?"_

 _"Tentu."_

 _Tapi pada saat itu, kau malah pergi meninggalkan aku. Meninggalkan aku untuk selamanya._

.

.

.

.

Aku pernah melihatmu berjalan di belakangku, saat itu kita bertemu lalu tersenyum dan berpegangan tangan. Namun, ketika kegelapan mengubah sikap dan tingkah lakumu, senja tiba-tiba saja datang. Mulai saat itu kau berhenti untuk menatapku lalu pergi tanpa bicara. Aku takut mengakui ini, tapi aku benar-benar membencimu.

Aku tahu, mungkin saja, dunia akan berakhir malam ini. Kau yang mengatakan itu padaku dan juga pada teman-temanku yang dulu menjadi teman-teman kita. Tidak ada kata penyesalan dalam semua eksekusi yang kau lakukan, kau melakukan itu dengan sangat baik, seperti kau memperlakukan aku dahulu kala.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengungkit masa lalu dan tenggelam di antaranya, tapi melihat kelakuanmu ini dan itu aku jadi memiliki kecenderungan untuk kembali ke masa lalu, mengingat kembali memori-memori lama yang masih aku ingat tapi sudah kau lupakan.

Menyenangkan.

Aku melihat Kakashi di sebelahku, keadaannya sangat buruk dan compang-camping, teriakan demi teriakan di lontarkan Naruto dan juga Guy, tapi itu tak berhasil membuat fokus Kakashi teralih dari dirimu. Nyatanya, Kakashi juga tidak dapat mengelak dari kenyataan, dia merasa sangat bersalah dan terus begitu.

Hingga saat itu kudengar Hatake Kakashi selalu melakukan hal yang dulu sering kau lakukan. Seperti terlambat, bertindak bodoh, terlambat lagi dan bertindak bodoh lagi.

Kukira, yang mengubahmu seperti ini karena aku yang pertama meninggalkanmu. Tapi ekspetasi tidak pernah selaras dengan realita.

Kau berubah karena kematian Rin bukan?

Kemudian kau mengatakan sesuatu yang aku anggap sebagai kesombonganmu. Buatku nyaris bisu.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan dunia ini. Sebentar lagi dunia ini akan menghilang, jujur saja aku tidak peduli dengan kalian."

Kau mengatakan itu saat kedokmu terbongkar oleh Naruto, merasa sedikit marah akibat topeng yang kau pakai hancur berkeping-keping sama seperti hancurnya hatimu.

Jujur, aku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ketika aku kembali bangun dari tidur panjangku selama 18 tahun dan berharap bertemu denganmu saat mata ini terbuka, aku malah menerima fakta bahwa kau menolak keberadaanku.

Ketika terbangun, Kakashi mengatakan kalau kau sudah tiada. Sejak saat itu hari-hariku terasa amat berat, aku merasa seperti tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini. Meski begitu, Naruto berkata hidup akan terus berjalan dengan atau tanpamu.

Masih menahan tangisan, aku berusaha terlihat lebih kuat di bandingkan Kakashi. Dari cara matamu melihat dan memperhatikan, aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan menganggap kalau aku ini gadis yang lemah. Aku memang selalu lemah jika menyangkut tentang dirimu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" Titahku pada dirimu, kau yang tengah menutupi kegengsianmu itu diam-diam memikirkan kalimat makian.

"Aku selalu menatapmu dengan cara seperti ini, Aria. Tak perlu menyesali keadaan, kau sendiri akan tidur dalam mimpi yang bahkan berefek selamanya."

"Aku bukan sang pemimpi."

Kau menjawab, ketir. "Ada aku di dalam mimpimu, seperti yang selalu kau katakan. Kau ingin melihat bintang, di sana akan ada banyak bintang, Aria."

Kukepal tanganku. "Jadi, kau berharap kalau aku melihatmu mati?"

Kau menggidikan bahu. "Aku sudah mati."

"Tidak, kau masih hidup." Kulirik Kakashi saat itu juga. "Kakashi, katakan sesuatu."

Sorak-sorai Naruto ikut menimbrung pembicaraan, walau aku tahu Kakashi mengabaikan Naruto dengan cara yang pahit. Begitu pula dengan Guy, masih bertanya-tanya juga mengingat tentang siapa gerangan dirimu.

Melimpahkan kesalahan ini pada Kakashi, sempat kupikirkan, kau juga mengatakan itu padaku 'kan? Tapi, Kakashi menolak fakta ini dan berdalih semua ini akibat konspirasi yang Madara lakukan.

"Aria, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau kenal orang itu?"

Kutatap sedih Naruto, bergantian dengan dirimu dan juga Guy. "Dia itu temanku, namanya Obito."

Sontak, Guy melotot, mengguncang-guncang bahuku. Seolah tidak percaya, dia setengah berteriak. "Bukankah dia sudah-"

Naruto, berteriak. "Nanti saja bicaranya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara guru Kakashi, kau dan juga lelaki itu. Tapi, ini tidak sesuai sikon."

Tak sesuai. Apa yang membuat ini semua tak sesuai? Kurasa, semua yang terjadi di dunia ini selalu tak sesuai. Tidak semua cita-cita yang kau dambakan berakhir dengan pencapaian yang manis dan setimpal.

Lalu, kau sendiri di buat menderita oleh realita 'kan? Tapi, kenapa kau harus lari dari kenyataan? Kenapa kau putus asa? Kenapa harus berubah jika ada diriku yang selalu mendukung di setiap langkahmu?

Yang terjadi pada dirimu, yang dunia ini lakukan padamu, semua hal buruk, keluh dan kesah ini akan kuhapus, bahkan ketika kau tidak meminta sekalipun. Tapi, apa kau sudi?

"Menurutmu, apa aku pantas hidup di dunia ini?" Tanyaku pada dirimu.

Dengan tega, kau mengucapkannya. "Dunia ini yang tak pantas untuk kau tinggali, Aria."

Benar.

Dirimu yang kusayangi kini telah berubah total. Kau berubah, tidak seperti dulu lagi. Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyalahkan dunia?

Jika diingat, apa yang aku rasakan pada dirimu tidak sama. Sejak awal, sejak pertemuan kita di usia 4 tahun dan kau 3 tahun, kau selalu menganggapku seperti saudaramu sendiri, memandangku dengan cara dan kasih sayang berbeda. Sadar bahwa kau mencintai orang lain.

Jadi, selama ini aku berlagak seperti kakak yang baik hati. Melindungi dan menjaukan dirimu dari ancaman-ancaman yang bahaya. Dan mungkin akan terus seperti itu.

Aku selalu menawarkan bantuan padamu, tidak pernah marah atau menyinggung perasaanmu. Membuat dirimu nyaman akan keberadaanku dan membela dirimu habis-habisan di depan Kakashi juga pada semua orang. Jujur, aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Kakashi, aku takut kalau kau akan menjauhiku.

Dan yang paling frontal diantara semua yang aku lakukan terhadapmu adalah, ketika aku mendukung hubunganmu dengan Rin. Itu namanya bunuh diri.

Apa yang membedakan antara aku dan Rin? Aku memiliki semuanya untuk aku berikan padamu, aku memiliki tangan untuk kau genggam, tubuh untuk kau peluk.

Tapi, aku tak bisa untuk kau miliki.

Lantas, aku berbicara untuk yang terakhir kali. Seakan, ini adalah sesuatu yang berarti.

"Obito, apa yang terjadi saat ini, perang dan yang telah gugur. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas segalanya. Semua manusia yang lahir selalu baik, hingga saat kau harus mengisi harimu itu dengan hal yang kau lakukan di dunia."

Sembari mengusap air mata, tertawa dan juga menangis, aku lalu melanjutkan. "Hidup akan terus berjalan. Jangan terpacu pada masa lalu dan tetaplah melihat ke depan. Tidak masalah dengan apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu, karena manusia menilai orang dari apa yang di lakukan sekarang."

Kau merasa, sedikit terpukul. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak semua masa lalu itu menyenangkan. Tapi, masa-masa yang aku lalui bersamamu saat itu terasa menyenangkan. Aku melihat dan mengamatimu, meski pada kenyataannya kau selalu memalingkan pandangamu itu pada orang lain. Aku tahu, aku tak berarti banyak bagi dirimu, karena perasaanmu padaku tidak sama seperti yang kau berikan pada Rin."

Kakashi, menoleh. "Jangan terlalu jujur."

Kugigit bibirku keras. "Aku bodoh, menangis karena putus cinta, padahal kau sendiri tidak menyukaiku, ini cinta sepihak. Orang yang aku suka ada di depan mataku. Tetapi rasanya agak aneh."

Aku menunduk, mengeluarkan kartu as ku. Sebenarnya aku benci melakukan ini, tapi aku melakukan ini semua untuk dunia. Untuk orang-orang yang masih mengharapkan sinar dari dunia ini.

"Aku benci mengatakannya. Tapi, aku harus melakukan ini."

Aku melompat, melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Tak mungkin aku membunuh dirimu dengan kedua tanganku.

Sebelum semuanya terjadi, belum sempat air mataku keluar dan menyentuh ragamu, aku melihat cahaya yang berkilauan. Seperti ada sebuah petir tepat di atas kepalaku, sangat keras dan cepat.

Hingga semuanya terasa gelap.

Yang terakhir kudengar adalah suaramu, tepat berada di telingaku yang sebelah tuli. Tapi, mataku sulit terbuka, sulit sekali.

Jadi, kau mengtakan apa?

Aku tak tahu...

.

.

.

.

END

Yang terjadi pada Aria adalah tertidur tanpa bangun selama 18 tahun. Tidak tumbuh dan berkembang, lalu saat bangun dia malah mendengar orang yang di sukainya mati.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, merasa familiar dengan tragedi keserempet petir dan jadi tuli :""D ?


End file.
